


put the shake in your bones

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I’m starting to think all those rumors about the Hatake were true,” Orochimaru manages to get out, half an instant before he’s landing on his hands and knees on a thin bedroll, hands already tearing at his robes.





	put the shake in your bones

“I’m starting to think all those rumors about the Hatake were true,” Orochimaru manages to get out, half an instant before he’s landing on his hands and knees on a thin bedroll, hands already tearing at his robes.

Sakumo growls, and it vibrates through his chest, makes Orochimaru gasp and shiver when hands spread his thighs. “Only some,” he says, and it’s enough like a joke that Orochimaru laughs, breathless, and leans back into the two fingers pushing into him. He doesn’t want them, not with adrenaline still humming in his veins and only a few moments to themselves before they’ll be needed. This isn’t the time for foreplay, no matter how much Orochimaru would like to indulge.

“I— _ah_. I heard you have…a little extra,” he says wickedly, pushes one thigh back to rub at the heavy cock dangling between Sakumo's legs.

“I don’t need _extra_ to handle you,” Sakumo tells him, low and amused, and slides one slicked hand down, gripping Orochimaru’s cock in a hand that’s maddeningly loose. When Orochimaru gasps, tries to thrust into it, it’s instantly gone, and he hisses angrily.

With a low chuckle, Sakumo covers him, one hand on his hip. “You're going to hope the rumors I've heard about _you_ are true,” he promises roughly, and then he’s pushing in, hard and swift.

Orochimaru gasps, head thrown back, eyes shut tight, as he’s dragged back onto Sakumo's cock, breathing through the stretch that he’s far less prepared for than he should be. They’re only just off the battlefield, though, still bloody and filthy, and he doesn’t have the patience for anything but this, quick and dirty and sharp. It’s pleasure with teeth, and he lets his eyes fall closed, focuses on nothing but the heavy slide deep inside his body. It’s on the edge of too much, overwhelming, and Sakumo doesn’t give him time to adjust. He hitches his hips up hard and fast, and a shout is wrenched from Orochimaru’s throat.

“There we go,” Sakumo breathes, and a hand splays in the middle of Orochimaru’s back, pushes him down until his cheek is pressed against the bedding, and Sakumo thrusts again. The angle is deeper, sharper, and Orochimaru gasps, fingers tearing at the cloth beneath him, not sure if he wants to get away or not. It _aches_ , tears through like a shockwave that vibrates right down to his fingertips, and he lets out a strangled sound that’s almost a sob, tries to push back but can't get any leverage. Sakumo doesn’t _stop_ , folds down over him and wraps his arm around Orochimaru, takes him without mercy as Orochimaru fights the pleasure, fights for control—

Sakumo _bites_ him, hard on the nape of his neck, drags his teeth down the knobs of his spine. “Give _in_ ,” he growls, and it’s just as breathless as Orochimaru feels, wracked with pleasure that’s on the very edge of too much.

 _Give up_ , he means. _Give me control_ , because Sakumo wants to take it, and Orochimaru can't bear to have it anymore.

He _snarls_ , the sound tearing at his throat, and Sakumo thrusts in deep, pins him between the invading cock and the immovable arm around his chest, and there's nowhere to go, nothing to win against, nothing to _do_ except take each punishing thrust.

Something in Orochimaru’s head goes quiet.

He shudders, feels his orgasm spill over him in an almost painful flood. Sakumo fucks him through it, holds him tight to his chest. There's hot breath on Orochimaru’s neck, and the rhythm is faltering, sliding into desperation. With a shuddering gasp, Sakumo's weight collapses on him, and Orochimaru moans.

“Easy,” Sakumo murmurs, and an arm slides around his waist again, then pulls him over. Sakumo topples them both to the mattress, still inside of Orochimaru, and presses himself up along Orochimaru’s back, dragging one of Orochimaru’s legs back over his thigh.

It feels open, exposed. Strangely, shocking intimate, and Orochimaru likes it. He breathes, sated, mind still, and it’s like a drug high, blissful and without worry.

A hand strokes his hair, gently brushing it out of his face, and Sakumo nips at his jaw. “Still with me, Orochimaru?” he asks, humor and concern in equal measure.

Orochimaru makes a hand gesture that clearly indicates he’s ruining the moment, and Sakumo laughs. He kisses Orochimaru’s ear right above the stud of his earring, sets his teeth right behind Orochimaru’s ear and follows with his lips. “How’s your stamina?” he murmurs, and even as dazed and fucked-out as he is, it only takes Orochimaru a moment to comprehend the question.

“Up to the challenge,” he answers, getting a grip on Sakumo's collar and hauling him down into a bloody kiss.


End file.
